Dorothée Pousséo
[thumb|250px|Dorothée Pousséo [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/pousseo_dorothee.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Dorothée Pousséo est une actrice et directrice artistique française, née le 13 février 1980. Pratiquant également le doublage, elle est notamment la voix française régulière de Mary-Kate Olsen, Jennifer Finnigan, Margot Robbie, Piper Perabo, Ashley Olsen et Lindsay Pulsipher ainsi que l'une des voix de Brittany Murphy, Isla Fisher, Lacey Chabert, Ashley Jones, Adrianne Palicki et Lindsay LohanDorothée Pousséo sur RS Doublage. Elle double également de nombreux personnage d'animation dont notamment Adamaï dans Wakfu, Diana dans Martin Mystère ou encore Horace dans Kid Paddle. Dans le jeu vidéo elle est connue pour être la voix de Tracer dans Overwatch. Elle est aussi la voix-off de la chaîne Disney Channel France. Filmographie Cinéma *2001 : Les Rois Mages : Vanessa *2013 : Mohamed Dubois : Aurélie Fernandez *2015 : Pourquoi j'ai pas mangé mon père : Myrtille *2017 : Problemos '': Phillipine Télévision *1989 : Les Compagnons de l'aventure : Michel *1996 : ''La Philo selon Philippe '': Bernadette *2002 : ''Quai N°1 ''(épisode 24, gare du Nord) *2007 : ''Off Prime '': Julie *2010 : Trop la classe verte ! : Béatrice *2010 : ''Kaeloo '': Pretty *2010 : Les Invincibles, saison 2 *2013 : Y'a pas d'âge, saison 1 (1 épisode) *2013 : ''Camping Paradis ''(saison 5, épisode 3 : ''Dancing Camping) : Karine *2013-2014 : Mère et Fille : Tata Cocotte (Catherine) *2016 : publicité Yoplait Extra *2017 : Cut ! Saison 5 : policière *2018 : Unikitty : Voix additionnelles Voxographie Cinéma Films * Mary-Kate Olsen dans : ** Papa, j'ai une maman pour toi (1995) : Alyssa Callaway ** Recherche maman désespérément (1998) : Tess Tyler ** Aventures à Paris (1999) : Allyson Porter ** Liées par le secret (2000) : Abby Parker ** Destination Londres (2001) : Riley Lawrence ** Route et Déroute (2002) : Taylor Hunter ** Une journée à New York (2004) : Roxy Ryan ** Sortilège (2011) : Kendra * Margot Robbie dans : ** Le Loup de Wall Street (2013) : Naomi Belfort ** The Big Short : Le Casse du siècle (2015) : elle-même ** Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (2016) : Tanya Vanderpoel ** Tarzan (2016) : Jane Porter ** Suicide Squad (2016) : Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn ** Moi, Tonya (2018) : Tonya Harding ** Terminal (2018) : Annie * Piper Perabo dans : ** Treize à la douzaine (2003) : Nora Baker ** Treize à la douzaine 2 (2005) : Nora Baker ** À la recherche de l'homme parfait (2007) : Mae ** Infectés (2009) : Bobby ** Looper (2012) : Suzie * Brittany Murphy dans : ** 8 Mile (2002) : Alex ** Sin City (2005) : Shellie ** Love (et ses petits désastres) (2006) : Emily « Jacks » Jackson * Isla Fisher dans : ** Serial noceurs (2005) : Gloria Cleary ** The Lookout (2007) : Luvlee ** Insaisissables (2013) : Henley Reeves * Elsa Pataky dans : ** Fast and Furious 5 (2011) : Elena Neves ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : Elena Neves ** Fast and Furious 7 (2015) : Elena Neves * Heather Matarazzo dans : ** Princesse malgré elle (2001) : Lilly Moscovitz ** Un mariage de princesse (2004) : Lilly Moscovitz * Keke Palmer dans : ** Le Psy d'Hollywood : Jemma ** Les mots d'Akeelah : Akeelah ** Affaire de femmes : Nikki * Ashley Olsen dans : ** Route et Déroute (2002) : Kylie Hunter ** Une journée à New York (2004) : Jane Ryan * Julia Stiles dans : ** Le Sourire de Mona Lisa (2003) : Joan Brandwyn ** Happiness Therapy (2013) : Veronica * Kristin Chenoweth dans : ** La Panthère rose (2006) : Cherie ** Family Weekend (2012) : Samantha Smith-Dungy * Kat Dennings dans : ** Big Mamma 2 (2006) : Molly ** Defendor (2009) : Kat * Anna Faris dans : ** Smiley Face (2007) : Jane F. ** My Movie Project (2013) : Vanessa * Ali G : Me Julie (Kellie Bright) * Alpha Dog : Susan Hartunian (Dominique Swain) * American Pie : No Limit ! : Elyse (Arielle Kebbel) * Annabelle : Mia (Annabelle Wallis) * Carrie 2 : Monica Jones (Rachel Blanchard) * Chapitre 27 : Jude (Lindsay Lohan) * Chroniques de Tchernobyl : Natalie (Olivia Dudley) * La colline a des yeux : Brenda Carter (Emilie de Ravin) * Destination finale 3 : Ashley Freund (Chelan Simmons) * Diablesse (Saving Silverman) de Dennis Dugan : Sandy Perkus (Amanda Detmer) * Drive Me Crazy : Nicole Maris (Melissa Joan Hart) * 17 ans encore : Principal Jane Materson (Melora Hardin) * Écarts de conduite : Amelia Forrester (Maggie Gyllenhaal) * Écrire pour exister : Victoria (Giovonnie Samuels) * Les Fils de l'homme : Kee (Claire-Hope Ashitey) * Les Frères Grimm : Sasha (Laura Greenwood) * The Girl Next Door : Ferrari (Sung Hi Lee) * Horns : Glenna Shepherd (Kelli Garner) * John Wick : Perkins (Adrianne Palicki) * Killshot : Donna (Rosario Dawson) * Million Dollar Baby : Mardell Fitzgerald (Riki Lindhome) * Mon chien, ce héros ! : Nelly (voixDoublé par Brittany Murphy en version originale.) * Les Notes parfaites : Francesca Curtis (Scarlett Johansson) * Paycheck : Maya-Rachel (Ivana Milicevic) * Pitch Black : Jack (Rhiana Griffith) * Prédictions : Grace Koestler (Nadia Townsend) * Ray : Aretha Robinson (Sharron Warren) * Sa mère ou moi ! : Tanya Murphy (Stephanie Turner) * Smiley Face : Jane (Anna Faris) * Stick It : Haley Graham (Missy Peregrym) * Swing Vote : La Voix du cœur : Molly Johnson (Madeline Carroll) * La Terre sacrée des bisons : Domino (Adrienne Bailon) * Un mariage de rêve : Marion Whittaker (Katherine Parkinson) * Virgin Suicides : Thérèse Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) * Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu : Charmaine (Lucy Punch) * Yossi et Jagger : Goldie (Hani Furstenberg) Films d'animation * 1989 : Madeline : Lulu / Yvette * 1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu : Vitani jeune * 1999 : Bartok le magnifique : Piloff * 2000 : Digimon, le film : Yolei/Cody * 2000 : Alvin et les Chipmunks contre le loup-garou : Jeanette * 2002 : Madeline et le Roi : Yvette / Juliette * 2002 : La Princesse au petit pois : Hildegarde * 2003 : Frère des ours : l'ourse amoureuse * 2003 : Barbie et le Lac des cygnes : Odile * 2004 : Bob l'éponge, le film : Mindy * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Kari, la baby-sitter * 2007 : Bee Movie : Vanessa * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : Miss Littletown * 2007 : Reviens, Garfield ! : Arlène * 2009 : La Princesse et la Grenouille : Charlotte adulte * 2011 : Tout conte fait : Princesse (court-métrage ESMA) * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : Vanellope von Schweetz * 2016 : Comme des bêtes : Gidget * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Vanellope von Scweetz * 2019 : La Grande Aventure Lego 2 : Harley QuinnDoublé par Margot Rubin en version originale * 2019 : Comme des bêtes 2 : Gidget Télévision Téléfilms * Adrienne Bailon dans : **''Cheetah Girls'' : Chanel **''Les Cheetah Girls 2'' : Chanel **''Les Cheetah Girls : Un monde unique'' : Chanel * Lindy Booth dans : ** Cyclone Catégorie 7 : Tempête mondiale : Bridgid ** Les Amoureux de Noël : Ellen ** Les 4400 * Jennifer Finnigan dans : ** La Dernière Énigme : Claire de la Forêt ** Le Mariage de ma meilleure amie : Claire de la Forêt ** Seule face à l'injustice : Nicole Alpern * À la dérive (She's Too Young) : Hannah Vogul (Alexis Dziena) * Anna Nicole Smith : Destin tragique : Anna Nicole Smith (Willa Ford) * Cadet Kelly : Kelly Collins (Hilary Duff) * Fleming : L'homme qui voulait être James Bond : Muriel Wright (Annabelle Wallis) * Jump in! : Mary (Keke Palmer) * Le Tourbillon des souvenirs : Jenna Stewart (Amanda Barfield) * Mariage dangereux : Teresa (Sonja Bennett) * Opération Walker : Lexi (Lindsay Lohan) * Le Pacte de grossesse : Sara Dougan (Madisen Beaty) * Pour que la vie continue... : Brooke Ellison (Lacey Chabert) * La reine des neige (2002) : la fille des brigands (Meghan Black) * Les Sœurs Callum : Courtney Callum (Amanda Michalka) * Secousse sismique : Dr Amy Lane (Brittany Murphy) Séries télévisées * Jennifer Finnigan dans : ** Amour, Gloire et Beauté : Bridget Forrester ** Close to Home : Juste Cause : Annabelle Chase ** Dead Zone : Alex Sinclair ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Barbie ** Preuve à l'appui : Devan Maguire * Ashley et Mary-Kate Olsen dans : ** Les jumelles s'en mêlent : Ashley Burke / Mary-Kate Burke ** Totalement jumelles : Chloe Carlson / Riley Carlson * Megan Henning dans : ** Grey's Anatomy : Zenla ** Sept à la maison : Meredith * Rachel Miner dans : ** Californication : Dani California ** Super Hero Family : Rebecca Jesup (épisode 5) * Adrianne Palicki dans : ** Friday Night Lights : Tyra Collette ** Supernatural : Jessica Moore * Sara Paxton dans : ** Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : Milly (saison 1) ** Summerland : Sarah * Amour, Gloire et Beauté : Bridget Forrester (Ashley Jones) - 1re voix * Beetleborgs : Jo McCormick (Brittany Konarzewski) * Bones : Alyssa Howland * Bored to Death : Rose (Isla Fisher) * Borgen, une femme au pouvoir : Birgitte Hjort Sørensen (Katrine Fønsmark) * Breakout Kings : Erica Reed (Serinda Swan) * Chuck : Heather Chandler (Nicole Richie) * Dr House : Dana Miller (Judith Scott) * Du côté de chez Fran : Allison Reeves (Misti Traya) * Et alors ? : Emily Corrie * La Famille Ricci : Cathy Ricci (Keke Palmer) * Les Feux de l'amour : Heather Stevens (Vail Bloom puis Eden Riegel) * Glee : Dani (Demi Lovato) * Hello Ladies : Amelia Gordon (Jenny Slate) * Kyle XY : Jessi Hollander (Jaimie Alexander) * Malcolm : Nikki (Reagan Dale Neis) * 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération : Jen Clark (Sara Foster) * New York, unité spéciale : Maureen Stabler (Erin Broderick) * Raison et Sentiments : Elinor Dashwood (Hattie Morahan) * Rome : Jocaste (Camilla Rutherford) * Roméo ! : Jodi Miller (Erica O'Keith) / Gary Miller (Zachary Isaiah Williams) * Les Sœurs Callum (Cow Belles) : Courtney Callum (Amanda Michalka) * Urgences : Stacy Miller (Jeanette Brox) * Vampire Diaries : Lexie Branson (Arielle Kebbel) * La Vie à cinq : Claudia Salinger (Lacey Chabert) * Vikings : Helga (Maude Hirst) * How I Met Your Mother : Penny Mosby (Lyndsy Fonseca) (épisode final) * Warehouse 13 : Katarina (Erin Way) * 2015 : The Team : Kit Ekdal (Ida Engvoll) Séries d'animation * American Dragon: Jake Long : Trixie Carter * Billy et Mandy, aventuriers de l'au-delà : Mandy * Brandy et M. Moustache : Brandy * Cartouche, prince des faubourgs : Fleur d'épines * Cécile et Kevin : voix diverses * Club Penguin : Joline Stevens * Deco Desi : Lucy * Digimon Adventure 02 : Yolei, Cody * Franky Snow : Adrénaline * Hello Kitty : Kitty * Johnny Bravo : Suzy * Juniper Lee : Lila la Yéti * Kaeloo : Pretty * Kim Possible : Artie, voix diverses * Kuzco, un empereur à l'école (2006-2008) : Malina * Les Lapins crétins : Bébé Lapin * Le Laboratoire de Dexter : Dee Dee * Lilo et Stitch, la série : Trixie Carter * Lulu Vroumette: Lulu * The Looney Tunes Show : Gossamer * MAD : Voix diverses * Manny et ses outils : Chicos * Martin Mystère : Diana * Le Petit Dinosaure : Gobeur * Phinéas et Ferb : voix diverses * Superman, l'Ange de Métropolis : Supergirl (voix 2) * Team Galaxy : Kiko * Teen Titans : Kole * Thorgal entre les faux dieux (2005) : Kriss de Valnor * Tom-Tom et Nana : Nana * Yakari : Tout sucre et Tout miel, les oursons jumeaux * 2003-2006 : Kid Paddle : Horace * 2009-2014 : Wakfu : Adamaï * depuis 2018 : She-Ra et les princesses au pouvoir : Catra Jeux vidéo * 2011 : Disney Universe : ? * 2012 : Hitman: Absolution : Layla Stockton * 2012 : Forza Horizon : voix off (radio) * 2012 : World of Warcraft : Sikari, Luisaile et Kasparianne * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Vanelope Von Schweetz * 2014 : Hearthstone : la vierge guerrière * 2015 : Until Dawn : Samantha * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Luisaile et Tracer * 2016 : Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare : Sally (la bimbo) * 2016 : Dead Rising 4 : Paula * 2016 : Dishonored 2 : Les sorcières * 2016 : Ratchet and Clank : Starlene * 2016 : Rise of the Tomb Raider : Nadia (DLC sorcière Baba Yaga) * 2016 : Overwatch : Tracer (Lena Oxton) * 2017 : Dishonored : La Mort de l'Outsider : Jeanette Lee, une Sorcière et des Aveuglées * 2017 : Titan Quest: Ragnarök : Plusieurs personnages Direction artistique ; Films * Admis à tout prix (2006) * La Fabuleuse histoire d'Esther Blueburger (2008) * Blonde et dangereuse (2008) * Les Sorciers de Waverly Place, le film (2009) * Légion - L'armée des anges (2010) * The Babymakers (2012) * Rob the Mob (2014) * Life after Beth (2014) * Forsaken (2015) * Don Verdean (2015) * Adult Beginners (2015) * In Dubious Battle (2016) ; Films d'animation * Superman/Batman : Apocalypse (2010) * Batman : Under the Red Hood (2010) ; Téléfilms * Avalon High, un amour légendaire (2010) * L'Amour en 8 leçons (2012) * Le Retour des Sorciers: Alex Contre Alex (2013) * Une inquiétante baby-sitter (2014) * Une jeune mère en détresse (2015) * Une enseignante troublante (2015) * Des miracles en cadeau (2015) * Kidnappée (2016) * Jarhead 3: The Siege (2016) ; Séries télévisées * Les Sorciers de Waverly Place (2007-2013) * Between (2015-) * Togetherness (2015-2016) * The Ranch (2016-) ; Séries d'animation * Manny et ses Outils (2006-2011) * F Is for Family (2015-...) * Les Sisters (2016-) * La Bande à Picsou (2017-) ; Jeux vidéo * Disney UniverseDisney Universe (2011) Commentaire * Dans La Grande Aventure Lego 2, Dorothée Pousséo remplace Victoria Grosbois pour le rôle d'Harley Quinn doublée par cette dernière dans Lego Batman, le film. Dorothée Pousséo double également le personnage dans le film Suicide Squad dans lequel elle est interprétée par Margot Robbie. Notes et références Liens externes * Dorothée Pousséo sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Dorothée Pousséo sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Dorothée Pousséo sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Dorothée Pousséo sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Dorothée Pousséo (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Dorothée Pousséo (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédienne française Catégorie:Directrice artistique française Catégorie:Naissance en 1980 Catégorie:Incomplet